When You Least Expect it
by HouseNCameron4Life
Summary: Allison Cameron Had a rough week & all she wanted was to go home & relax but a phone call from her sister Melanie would change everything!
1. Prologue

Allison Cameron was both mentally & physically exhausted. She wasn't even sure she could keep her eyes open long enough to drive home. She had been working double shifts in the ER for the last week & on top of working so many hours she had also broken up with Chase. The last few months of their relationship had been rocky, Chase had been pushing her for more of a commitment & that was something she wasn't ready for. She & Chase got into a huge argument & he accused her of still being in love with House. Cameron vehemently denied this allegation but to no avail. Chase told her they were through & he stormed out of her apartment. Cameron was upset over the breakup but she was also relieved because she knew she had just been lying to herself. She loved House & she always would. Cameron had just walked into her apartment from yet another double shift in the ER when her cell phone rang. She rolled her eyes thinking it was the hospital, little did she know this phone call would send her world spinning. "Hello"?


	2. Britney

"Hello"

"Thank God Ally your there."

"Melanie, what's wrong, you sound upset."

"It's Britney, she's really sick."

What's wrong with her, what are her symptoms?"

"Severe stomach pain, vomiting, & she's babbling, she's not making any sense."

"I don't know what to do Ally, I took her to her Pediatrician & the ER here but no one can figure out what's wrong with her."

"Ok, I know it's a bit of a drive but can you bring Brit to Princeton & bring her medical records with you?"

"Yeah, I'll call Scott at work & we'll leave as soon as possible, I'll call you when we're in Princeton."

"Ok Mel, tell Brit I love her."

"Yup, I will see you in a few."

"Bye Mel, be careful!"

After getting off the phone with her sister Cameron rushed back out the door, got in her car & headed back to the hospital. She was determined to get House & his team to take her niece's case. She knew she had some time to convince since her sister lived in Trenton which was four hours away. She made it to the hospital in record time. She parked her car & sprinted through the automatic doors. She opted to take the stairs because it was faster & she was out of breath when she reached the Diagnostic Department. Cameron took a deep breath before entering House's office. House was playing on his Game Boy when she walked in.

"House" no answer "House"

"I hear you; I'm just choosing to ignore you."

"Well, I have a new case for you & the team."

"Not Interested."

Well get interested because I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

"Is that a threat Dr. Cameron?"

Call it whatever you want, I'm still not leaving." Cameron had her arms crossed with a look of determination on her face at this point.

"Fine, where's the chart?"

"There isn't one."

"You don't have a chart, that's real professional of you."

"Don't screw with me House, I don't have time."

"Oh on the contrary Cameron, I love to screw with you." Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Get serious House for five minutes."

"Fine but make it snappy General Hospital is calling my name."

"10 year old female, severe stomach pain, vomiting & altered mental status."

"Sounds like the stomach flu to me give the kid some Tums & call it a day."

"House, this case is important."

"Why's that?"

"The patient is my niece."

So you came to the all powerful House to cure her."

"Be careful your ego can't take much more or your head might explode."

"Now that wouldn't be good you'd have no one to pine for."

"Whatever, my sister & her husband are on their way with Britney but it will be a few hours."

"Fine, page me when they get here."

Cameron was relieved & once she left House's office she headed down to the clinic to see some patients while she waited for her sister to call.

T.B.C.


	3. The Arrival

Cameron was currently with a patient Mr. Bryant who was in the middle of telling her of his symptoms but Cameron wasn't paying attention. The only thing she has been thinking about since she walked into the Clinic nearly 3 ½ hours ago was her niece. She thought that working in the Clinic would keep her busy & she wouldn't worry so much. However, she was wrong; no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on patients she couldn't stop thinking about Britney. She found herself glancing at the clock on more than one occasion.

"Hello, Hello?"

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Have you heard anything I've said?"

"I'm sorry; I'm a little distracted today."

"Well, as I was saying, I have this burning in my throat & stomach especially after I eat spicy food."

"I think I know what the problem is but I need to do a scope to confirm the diagnosis."

"What's a scope?"

""It's a tube with a light on the end that is inserted through your nose this allows me to see down your throat & into your esophagus."

"Ok, do whatever you have to do."

Cameron numbs the back of Mr. Bryant's throat as well as his nose. After waiting for the numbing agent to take affect she gently eases the tube into his nose & down his throat. Cameron's diagnosis is confirmed immediately when she looks into the lens of the scope.

"Ok, Mr. Bryant I'm all done."

"So, what's wrong with me?"

"You have Acid Reflux"

"What's that?"

"It happens when acid from your stomach travels into your esophagus causing your symptoms."

"Is it serious?"

"It can be but you have a mild case, I'm going to give you a prescription for Nexium 40 milligrams & that should help with the burning."

"Thank you doctor"

"You're welcome"

Cameron is now standing at the nurse's station finishing up Mr. Bryant's chart when her cell phone rings.

"Mel?"

"Yeah Ally we're here."

"Great come on in I'm waiting in the lobby."

"Ok, we'll be right there."

Cameron stood in the lobby as the automatic doors slid open revealing her sister & her brother in law Scott carrying a very pale & lethargic Britney. She was shocked at how ill her niece looked. She knew House & his team had to work fast.

"Hey Ally."

"Hey Mel" Cameron gathered her sister into a warm embrace.

"Hey Scott"

"Hey Ally" Cameron & Scott embraced.

"Hi Brit"

"Aunt Ally?"

"Yeah sweetie it's me."

"It hurts so badly." Britney is clutching her stomach as she lay in her father's arms.

"I know we're going to help you."

"House"

Yup & his team"

Cameron directed Scott & Melanie to the admission desk.

"Mel, you need to fill out these forms so we can get Britney admitted."

While Melanie was filling out forms Cameron paged House. A few minutes later Cameron's pager vibrated, the message read "Bring her up." After receiving the message Cameron & Scott left Melanie to finish up paperwork while they took Britney upstairs to get settled into a room.

"Is this room ok for you Brit?"

"Yeah"

"Good, get some rest."

Britney quickly dozes off & Cameron & Scott begin talking quietly.

"So Ally when do we see House?"

"Well, he needs to review Britney's medical records & then he has to consult with his team."

"The team you're no longer a part of."

"Yup, I'll just tell you right now though you'll see more of his team than you'll see of him."

"I know, Mel's told me all about him."

"Yeah well I have to vent to someone."

Scott & both smile half heartedly at each other & they don't notice when Melanie walks in the room.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I was just warning Scott about House."

Melanie solemnly replies "oh ok."

"Do you have Brit's medical records?"

"Um yeah right here." Melanie pulls some papers out of her purse.

"Great, I'll take these to House & I'll see you guys in a little bit."

Cameron had her hand on the door handle when her sister spoke.

"Ally"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"Mel you're my sister, you don't have to thank me."

Cameron was glad she had remained calm in front of her sister & Scott but truthfully she was becoming very concerned about Britney but she knew that if anyone could find out what was wrong with her, it would be House.

T.B.C.


	4. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been sick for the past few days and as soon as I feel human again I'll start updating.

HouseNCameron4Life


	5. Conversations

In his office House had his feet on his desk and Wilson was sitting in the recliner as they were having a conversation.

"So, how do you feel about treating Cameron's niece?"

"The same way I feel about all patients, treat um and street um."

"Don't you think this case deserves a little more compassion on your part?"

"Maybe you're right thinking…thinking….NO it's just a case, just another puzzle for me to solve."

"Whatever you say House, just hear me out."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No not really."

"I know you and I know that you're going to thoroughly enjoy interrogating Cameron's family."

"You're right, I am."

"Just try to think about what you're saying before you open your mouth."

"Don't I always."

Wilson rolls his eyes and just as he gets up to leave Cameron walks in.

"Hey Cameron, how's your niece doing?"

"She's ok for now but she doesn't look good."

"Well, I'm sure everything will work out but if you need anything don't hesitate to page me."

"Wilson, you're so insensitive Cameron's niece is DEATHLY ill and you're trying to get into her pants."

Wilson glares at House before turning back to Cameron.

"Bye Cameron"

"Bye Wilson"

"So, is she on the verge of death?"

"I don't know but she looks horrible."

Oh goody just the way I like um."

"House for me, just tone it down a notch."

House locked eyes with Cameron briefly and nodded

"Here are Britney's medical records."

"Great"

"Hey House, I know we're not supposed to treat family members but can I at least sit in on the differential?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"I can't have you crying every time you hear a possible diagnosis that could be fatal to little Britney."

"House I do know how to be professional."

"Really Cameron because judging from your track record with past patients your professionalism is severely lacking."

Cameron was really getting pissed at this point.

Yelling she says, "That's not fair House we haven't worked together in the same capacity for a long time, I'm not the same person I was when I started working for you."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."

"You will when I sit in on the differential."

House puts his head down in frustration, when he looks up Cameron is gone.

T.B.C.

In the next chapter House & the team do a differential.


	6. Team Differential

**Sorry it took me awhile to update but I had to do some research for this chapter.**

After House recovered from Cameron's sudden disappearance He paged her to return to his office and five minutes later she showed up.

"House, what is it?"

"I don't have time to argue with you, I was on my way to see my niece."

"I don't want you sitting in on the differential!"

"House, we've already discussed this, I'm sitting in and that's all there is to it."

"I don't work for you anymore so don't tell me what I can and can't sit in on!"

"First of all Dr. Cameron, WE didn't discuss anything you had a one – sided conversation with yourself."

"Secondly, it would be better if you stayed with your family and do what you do best, be the cuddly teddy bear that everyone can lean on"

"Damn it House I want to help, I can't just sit and do nothing."

"You want to help… stay out of the way, if you don't I'll have the devil Cuddy hunt you down."

"Fine, but update me on everything before you tell my sister."

"Fine, but I'll only do it if you stay out of the way."

Cameron reluctantly nods her head in agreement and leaves to go see Britney. House looks next door into the conference room and sees that the team has arrived.

"Hello kiddos, we have a new case."

House tosses Britney's medical records on the table so the team can look through them. He tosses his red and gray ball in the air while he waits for them to finish.

Kutner is the first to speak, "this sounds like a simple case of severe food poisoning, what's so special about this case?"

"The patient is our lovely Dr. Cameron's niece."

Taub is the first to respond, "She asked you to take her niece's case?"

"Duh, I'm the best and besides she's completely in love with me."

Forman rolls his eyes while the rest of the team look at each other confused.

"So my minions, what's the differential diagnosis?"

House begins writing Britney symptoms on the board

Abdominal pain

Vomiting

Delusions

Thirteen offers a suggestion, "What about West Nile?"

Forman replies, "That would explain the lethargy and delirium."

"I like it, what else?" House writes West Nile on the board.

Kutner replies, "Meningitis, it all fits."

House writes down Meningitis.

Taub makes a suggestion, "Rotavirus, it counts for the vomiting and abdominal pain."

Thirteen responds, "Yeah, except Rotavirus is most common in infants and toddlers not 10 year olds."

Taub replies, "There's a first time for everything."

House replies, "It works for me." He writes Rotavirus on the board.

"Thirteen do a spinal tap for Meningitis and make sure you get enough fluid to test for West Nile also."

"Taub, go digging for gold and by that I mean get a stool sample to test for Rotavirus."

"Kutner, test her puke & poop for food poisoning."

"Forman, go update Cameron on what we've got so far."

The team leaves to prep for the tests while Forman goes in search of Cameron.

T.B.C.

In the next chapter tests are performed on Britney.

Just so everyone knows I'm including a definition of each disease discussed in this chapter.

West Nile: Transmitted through mosquito and other infected organisms.

Meningitis: The inflammation of membranes surrounding the brain and spinal fluid.

Rotavirus: Virus that causes vomiting and diarrhea in mainly infants and toddlers


	7. Poked & Proded

Forman finds Cameron in Britney's room and he knocks on the door.

"Cameron, can I see you for a second?"

"Sure"

Cameron steps into the hallway with Forman.

"House wants me to give you an update."

"What've you got?"

"House has us testing for food poisoning, Meningitis, West Nile and Rotavirus."

"Ok, the first three make sense but why Rotavirus? It's mainly seen in infants and toddlers."

"I know but you know House"

"Yes, unfortunately I do."

"Anyway I have to get back."

"Thanks Forman"

"Yup"

Cameron returns to Britney's room to inform Melanie and Scott. Britney is sleeping and her parents are sitting beside her.

"Allie what did Dr. Forman say?

"He was letting me know what House & the team have come up with."

"Well?"

"They have a few ideas as to what it could be so now they have to run some tests."

"What do they think it could be?"

"I don't want to worry you until I have to so I'll just tell you the procedures they're going to do ok."

"Whatever you think is best."

'The team is going to test Britney's stool and vomit for bacteria, they're going to do a spinal tap to check for bacteria as well."

"What's a spinal tap?"

"A needle is placed in the spine and fluid is withdrawn."

"Couldn't she become paralyzed?"

"The chance of that happening is slim and the team is a well rounded group of doctors, they know what they're doing."

Just as Cameron finishes explaining Thirteen knocks on the door.

"Excuse me Dr. Cameron, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, I'm here to do a spinal tap."

Cameron gently shakes Britney and she opens her eyes.

"Britney, honey you have to wake up so Dr. Hadley can run a test ok."

"Aunt Allie, what's she going to do?"

"Dr. Hadley is going to drain some fluid from your spine sweetie."

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes but only for a minute."

"Ok but will you stay with me Aunt Allie?"

"You bet"

Thirteen finishes prepping and pulls a chair up to Britney's bed to sit down.

"Britney, can you turn on your side for me?"

"Yeah"

"Dr. Cameron, can you brace the back of her head and knees for me?"

"Sure"

Thirteen picks up a sponge and dips it in Betadine, she then smears it on Britney's back. Afterwards, Thirteen gently inserts the needle into Britney's spine. She hollers out in pain while squeezing her mother's hand and at the same time her father is wiping away her tears. Once inserting the needle Thirteen places a vile underneath it and lets the fluid drip into the vile.

"We're all done" says, Thirteen.

Britney rolls on her back and Thirteen places a label on the vile.

"I'll take this down to the lab and I'll let you know when we get the results."

"Thank you Dr. Hadley" says, Melanie

"You're welcome; Dr. Taub and Dr. Kutner will be in shortly to do some additional tests."

"I guess you're right Allie, they do seem to know what they're doing."

'Of course I'm right, I'm always right"

"Shut the hell up"

Britney giggles at the two sisters bickering as her father Scott rises from his chair.

"Well, if you two lovely ladies are through, I need to get some coffee."

"I could use some too." Says, Melanie

"Will you be ok Britney while we get some coffee?"

"Yup, I'll be fine Aunt Allie."

"Ok, we'll be back."

Just as they turn to leave Kutner & Taub are standing in the doorway.

"Dr. Kutner, Dr. Taub."

"Dr. Cameron" they reply

"You must be Britney" says, Taub

"Who else would I be?"

Melanie rolls hers her eyes at her daughter and Britney smiles.

"Britney we're going to get coffee now so please do whatever the doctors tell you to."

"Yes mom"

The three leave Britney's room and Cameron lead them to the conference room.

"Where are we going?" Melanie asks

"To the conference room next to House's office, I refuse to subject you guys to cafeteria coffee."

"Whatever you say"

They enter the conference room and House notices them from his office.

"Show time" House says to himself.

T. B. C.

In the next chapter Melanie and Scott meet House while Britney takes a turn for the worse.


	8. Introductions & Coffee

House opens the door separating his office from the conference room.

"Well, well you must be the big sister."

"And you must be the one she's always bitching about." Melanie glances over at Cameron while saying this; Cameron rolls her eyes in response.

"House, this is my sister Melanie and her husband Scott, guys this is House."

Scott is the first to introduce himself.

"Well, I've wanted to meet you for quite awhile now but Ally has banned us from the hospital until now."

"Yeah and with good reason trust me." Cameron replies

Melanie then takes her turn.

"I would say it's nice to finally meet you but, I feel like I already know you."

"Do you girls sit around braiding each other's hair while talking about the hottest doctor in Princeton?"

"Oh yeah, from what Ally tells me Dr. Wilson is just irresistible."

House smirks at Melanie's remark and Cameron nearly chokes on her coffee.

"Now Mel, you know that's not true, you know Ally only has eyes for House." Says, Scott

Cameron holds her coffee in one hand while smacking her brother in law in the back of the head with the other.

"Ow, Ally god damn!"

"Now maybe next time you'll keep your mouth shut."

House is quick to respond to Scott's comment.

"I know she loves me, like I've said before she's my girl!"

"Yeah, your bitch is more like it!" says, Cameron

"You know you like it that way."

Cameron puts down her coffee mug and slowly saunters over to House while Scott and Melanie are watching. She stands on her tip toes and whispers in House's ear.

"You'll never know."

House is mildly taken aback and he has to swallow the sudden lump in his throat.

"What's wrong Dr. House?" asks, Melanie

"Nothing, I'm just peachy."

A silence follows while the four sip their coffee. However, the silence is soon interrupted by the buzzing of Cameron's pager.

"Oh my God we have to go!"

"Ally what is it?" Melanie asks frantically

"Britney's had a seizure."

T.B.C.

In the next chapter the team reevaluates Britney's symptoms and she meets House for yhe first time.


	9. Back to Square One

House is slightly OC in this chapter.

Cameron, Melanie, Scott and surprisingly House are all rushing to Britney's room. When they reach their destination they see Thirteen administering medication, Kutner examining Britney for injuries and Taub keeping a close eye on her vitals. House is the first to speak.

"Where's Forman?"

"Neurology paged him" says, Taub

"House, can we please focus on my niece?"

He rolls his eyes, and Cameron turns to his team.

"What happened?"

"We left the room to give her so privacy so she could give us a stool sample, we heard the monitors going off so we ran back inside and she was seizing." says, Kutner

"I administered 2 MGs of Ativan and the seizing stopped." says, Thirteen

"What caused the seizure in the first place?" asks, Melanie

"We don't know." Replies, Thirteen

Scott is standing next to his wife becoming agitated.

"My daughter just had a seizure and all you can say is that you don't know?"

"That's what we and Dr. House have to figure out." says, Thirteen

As soon as Thirteen finishes speaking with Scott Britney arouses from her seizure. She looks around the room confused.

"Mom, dad, aunt Allie what happened?"

"You had a seizure Brit" says, Cameron

"What's wrong with me aunt Allie?"

"We're not sure yet honey but we're going to find out"

House is standing at the back of the room watching Cameron with Britney and Britney notices him.

"Am I going to die aunt Allie?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"House is here and you've always told me that House only helps people that are really sick"

"Yes, sweetie that's true but that doesn't mean you're going to die"

House interrupts Cameron and Britney.

"Well, I hate to break up this little love fest but I need my team to actually do their job"

House leaves heading to his office while his team gets a stool sample and heads to the lab to wait for test results. When House arrives at his office Forman is pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh look blackie's back"

Forman rolls his eyes as House limps over to the whiteboard and adds seizures to the list of symptoms.

"She's having seizures now?" asks, Forman

"Yup, and you would've known if you had been there"

"Sorry, couldn't be helped Neurology needed a consult"

"Please, you went up there because that new nurse Cuddy hired for the Neurology department is hot"

"Whatever House, I'm due in the clinic"

After Forman leaves House sits staring at the whiteboard thinking. He's interrupted from his musings when Cameron walks in.

"Have the test come back yet?" she asks

"No"

Cameron takes a seat across from House; she looks down at her lap and starts clenching.

"How many times have I told you that I hate it when you clench"

"Sorry, I can't help it I'm just worried"

"Cameron?"

Cameron looks up at him.

"I know what I'm doing, we'll find out what's wrong"

"I know you will I just hate waiting"

Britney has never been hospitalized aside from when she was born, she's always been healthy"

There's no such thing as a completely healthy person but she will get better if I have anything to say about it"

"Thanks House"

He gives Cameron a curt nod and a silence follows but not for long because House's team returns with the test results.

"All the tests are negative" says, Kutner

"We're back to square one" says, House

"I'll go tell Melanie and Scott" says, Cameron

Cameron leaves Houses office with a heavy heart knowing that she has no news for her sister and brother in law.

T.B.C.

In the next chapter the team does another differential.

Just in case you're curious Ativan is a drug used to stop seizures and also to help with anxiety and insomnia.


End file.
